the marriage project
by Lovatic2013TeamDemi
Summary: what happens when americas all time bad boy/3 named heart throb and a wisconsin beuty are paired for the marriage project of their lives.will lives change or all hell break loose.
1. Chapter 1

The Marriage Project: Chapter One

A Channy Story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, sadly. But I'm working on it, I PROMISE! :D

A/N: This is my very first story, so please be nice! :] And sorry if the beginning is boring, t WILL get better!

_

Sonny's POV:

Today was just another day of my regular life. Well, not that my life is all that regular, after all how many teenagers can say they're a part of a hit, comedy show? Oh my god! I'm turning into Chad Dylan Cooper! 'Stupid jerk!' I thought. 'He's rubbing off on me!'  
>Anyways, enough about Chad, the world clearly doesn't revolve around him, EVEN if he thinks it does.<br>Where was I? Oh yeah…  
>Today was exactly the same as any other day at work. I got to the studio at 9 a.m., we worked on sketches until 12, well not really considering we spent half of that time goofing off.<br>Then at 12, we headed to the Commissary to get lunch. There wasn't a lot of variety today in the food, if you could even call it that, so we all just decided to eat the fro-yos. Then we rehearsed a bit until 2 o' clock.  
>Marshall being Marshall saw how much "work" we were doing, decided to give us an hour break, which Zora spent crawling around vents and listening to people's talks, which Tawni spent in making herself look pretty even though she already was, and which I spent finishing the sketches from this morning.<br>Nico and Grady, on the other hand, were a whole other story. They decided that it was finally time to get revenge on a certain blond-headed, three named jerk. Yes, you guessed it, I'm talking about Chad Dylan Pooper.  
>Anyways, it was a pretty regular day for all of us, or so we thought (Don't pretend to be surprised, you always knew it was coming).<br>At exactly 3 o' clock which was when we were supposed to go back to our rehearsing, Ms. Bitterman's voice sounded through the intercom, "This is an announcement for the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random. Please report to the classroom for an important announcement right NOW!"  
>'Hmm, that's odd. Classes start at 5 p.m., and our two shows NEVER have classes together.' I thought but headed over to the classroom with Tawni, anyways.<p>

_

Nobody's POV:

Smiling brightly, Sonny walked into class only to discover that everyone had already earlier before her. Hearing her heels clack against the tiled floor, everyone turned around from their seats to look at her, and Sonny blushed as all eyes turned to her.  
>"Uh, sorry I'm late." Sonny spoke blushing.<br>"Just take a seat." Ms. Bitterman tried to keep her voice calm and sighed.  
>Sonny eyes widened as she heard Ms. Bitterman speak to her in a very expressive tone unlike her usual monotone voice. She hurried and sat down in a random seat.<br>Ms. Bitterman sighed unsure of where to begin.  
>"Alright everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here, and the reason is very simple. It's all because of the stupid rivalry between your two shows. I mean, honestly, we thought it would last a few years, and then everyone will forget it and be happy, but no! You stubborn kids continue pestering, bothering, pranking and annoying the hell out of each other, and we're all SICK of it! In order to end this feud, Mr. Condor, I, and the manager of both your shows arranged a meeting, and we've found the perfect solution." Ms. Bitterman smiled gleefully which looked just a tad bit evil.<br>Everyone's eyes were focused on Ms. Bitterman, and one of the Mackenzie Falls' cast member gulped loudly.  
>"The solution is a class project that'll require you to partner up with someone from the opposing show."<br>Everyone from Mackenzie Falls gasped dramatically and Sonny couldn't resist going dun-dun-dun in her head.  
>The Randoms rolled their eyes at all the students that were a part of The Falls.<br>'And I expected nothing less from the cast members of Mackenzie Falls.' Sonny thought and Ms. Bitterman's voice pulled her out of her reverie.  
>"The project involves the partners getting "married" and having a kid." Ms. Bitterman was about to continue before she was interrupted.<br>"Do you like mean for REAL!" Portlyn asked in shock.  
>Chad sighed dramatically, "Portlyn, what did I tell you about not talking without a script?"<br>"I was just…curious." Portlyn replied frowning.  
>"Addressing your question, Ms. Portlyn, you won't have to actually exchange vows nor will you have to have a kid. You'll pick your partner by picking a piece out of this bowl, and the name you get will be your husband or wife. As for the kids, tomorrow, we'll be going to the orphanage to "adopt" kids." Ms. Bitterman replied impatiently.<br>"Oh." Was all Portlyn managed to say.  
>"Now, before you kids leave, I need to make a couple of things perfectly clear, you'll be married for exactly 3 months. During the 3 months, you'll be staying over at one of your partner's house. It doesn't matter if it's the girl's or the guy's as long as you're staying together in one house in separate rooms. Also, I've talked to your parents and after days of convincing, they've all finally agreed to this idea."<br>Everyone groaned and waited for Ms. Bitterman to call them up to find out the names of their partners.  
>"Okay, all the guys line up and pick out the names of your wives one by one." Ms. Bitterman spoke and all the guys ran up to be first in line.<br>"Hey, wait! How come they get to pick? Why can't us girls decide who our husbands will be?" Chastity, who anyone had ever barely heard speak questioned.  
>Ms. Bitterman sighed, "Fine. What do you want to do? Flip a coin?"<br>"How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Sonny interjected flashing everyone a toothy grin.  
>"Okay, can one of you girls step forward to represent all the girls, and can one of you guys step forwards to represent all the guys." Ms. Bitterman asked.<br>"Um, who wants to go?" Sonny asked Portlyn, Chastity, and Tawni.  
>"Why don't you just go?" Tawni asked checking her reflection in the mirror to see if it looked perfect. "You're the one who suggested the childish game."<br>"Okay!" Sonny chirped happily ignoring Tawni's last comment.  
>Sonny stepped forward and groaned when she saw that her opponent was going to be Chad Dylan Cooper.<br>"Ready, Munroe?" Chad smirked.  
>"Bring it on, Cooper." Sonny replied.<br>"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Chad and Sonny spoke in unison.  
>Sonny fisted her hand together symbolizing rock, while Chad opened his hand symbolizing paper.<br>"Ugh." Sonny groaned as she saw that she had lost.  
>"Ha!" Chad smirked popping his collar. "Chad Dylan Cooper always wins."<br>Sonny rolled her eyes and headed back to where Tawni was sitting.  
>"Why did you have to lose!" Portlyn demanded. "You suck."<br>"Sorry." Sonny replied looking upset because she had let down the others.  
>"No, Portlyn, you suck." Tawni replied all the while staring in the mirror.<br>Portlyn huffed and moved away along with Chastity.  
>"Aw, thanks for defending me, Tawni." Sonny grinned widely.<br>"Now, I'm nice! AND I'm PRETTY!" Tawni exclaimed happily.  
>"You'll always be pretty, Tawni." Sonny smiled genuinely.<br>Tawni was about to reply when Ms. Bitterman's voice interrupted her.  
>"So Random guys, pick from this bowl." Ms. BItterman pointed to the bowl on the left.<br>"Mackenzie Falls, pick from this bowl." Ms. Bitterman gestured to the bowl on the right.  
>"I got Portlyn." Nico replied as he picked out the paper from the bowl.<br>"Aw! Then that means I get Chastity." Grady replied.  
>"Are you happy about it or are you sad? 'Cause you seem like both at the moment." Nico asked raising his eyebrows.<br>"Uh, both?" Grady tried smiling.  
>Chad went to pick from the bowl on the right and opened the sheet of paper to see an unfamiliar name on it.<br>"Uh, I got Allison, but there is no Allison on So Random." Chad replied confused.

WAAIT! There's more to the first chapter, I've sent it in another message!  
>Jul 20th, 3:07pm<p>

"Sonny, congratulations, you're getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper." Ms. Bitterman turned to Sonny and replied without a single emotion in her voice.  
>"Wait, your name is Allison?" Chad exclaimed. "When did you change it?"<br>"It's always been Allison." Nico replied looking at Chad oddly.  
>"Sonny's a nickname." Grady told Chad.<br>"Oh. I didn't know." Chad looked still somewhat shocked.  
>"I'm not surprised." Sonny replied neither smiling nor frowning. "You can't possibly know everything about me, can you?"<br>"I'd hate to interrupt, actually I don't, but my point is, who's my partner?" Tawni asked.  
>"Um, THIS guy." Devon replied smiling hesitantly while pointing at himself.<br>"Oh, you." Tawni replied before shrugging. "Eh, whatever, you'll do."  
>"What about Zora?" Sonny asks suddenly.<br>"Oh yeah," Ms. Bitterman looked at Zora for a second who was busy conjuring up evil plans to get revenge on The Mackenzie Falls cast. "She can be one of the kids you couples adopt. Zora, you can pick whichever couple you think will be best as your parents. You're all dismissed now."

_

CDC's POV:  
>I was walked, no strutted, down the hallway when I ran into an upset looking Sonny, which was odd considering she gets to be my wife for the next three months. So many girls would kill to be in that place right now, yet the one that was in that wasn't very happy about it.<br>Not being able to ignore her sad expression, I decided to go make her happy. After all, after seeing the Chad Dylan Cooper standing in front of her, who wouldn't be happy, right? Thought so.  
>"Hey Sonny!" I smirked at her and she only looked up to shoot me a deadly glare.<br>"Whoa, there." I took a few steps backwards with my hands held up like I was getting arrested "Don't kill me."  
>"Funny, Chad, really funny." Sonny sighed and walked into her dressing room. "Leave me alone."<br>"Leave my wife alone in her time of despair? Only a jerk would do that." I smiled, but she turned to give me another glare.  
>"Well, you seem to fit the description of a jerk." Sonny spoke pretending to be chirpy. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and leave?"<br>"Nope, can't do." I replied sitting on the couch and propping me ankle on my knee.  
>"Really, why is that? Pray do tell." Sonny stood with her hands on her hips.<br>"Because now you want me to leave, which is exactly why I can't leave." I replied smirking at her.  
>"Okay, great. Now I don't want you to leave, now why don't you leave?" Sonny asked trying to push me out of the room.<br>"Who am I leave when my dear wife has requested me to not leave." I amp up the self-satisfied smirk.  
>Sonny blinked at me once before yelling, "I am NOT your wife."<br>"You are now." I smiled and pulled a box with a ring in it out of my jacket.  
>"Uh, Chad, you know we're not ACTUALLY getting married, right?" Sonny asked me and I just smirked.<br>"I know."  
>"Then why did you buy the ring, you idiot?" Sonny asked furious and I was surprised. Don't girls like getting rings and presents?<br>"'Cause temporary or not, you are currently Chad Dylan Cooper's wife. So, in order to stop people on making advances on my wife, I got you a ring to show to the world that you are currently taken. Look at the back it says 'Property of Chad Dylan Cooper'." I smiled gleefully showing her the back.  
>Sonny just stared at me, blinking for a long minute before she burst out, "Great! As if my life wasn't bad enough with us being assigned partners for the project, now I have to wear a stupid ring that'll put a hold on my love life for the next 3 months."<br>I gasped at her dramatically, "You were planning on CHEATING on me, while we were married. Worst of all, you devised the plan before we even got married. You disgust me, Sonny, you disgust me."  
>Sonny rolled her eyes me.<br>"What?" I asked confused. "Are you not happy to marry THE Chad Dylan Cooper?"  
>"No." She stated simply and I feigned hurt.<br>"Oh please, you're just pretending to be unhappy when in reality you are ecstatic!" I made an excuse.  
>"Do I even look the slightest bit delighted?" Sonny asked me with a straight face.<br>"Maybe you're acting?"  
>"Chad, are you saying that I can act?" She smiled imperceptibly and I smiled as well.<br>"Perhaps."  
>We were about to continue our conversation when the weird Random came running to us.<br>"Hey Sonny, can you be my mother?" Zora asked happily. "I don't think any of the other "couples" can actually even take care of themselves let alone me."  
>"Aww, that so sweet, Zora!" Sonny smiled happily completely forgetting about me. "Sure, I'll be you "mother"."<br>"Thanks Sonny…and Chad." Zora added my name almost as an afterthought.  
>"Congrats, Chad, we're now a couple with an 11-year old." Sonny smiled.<br>"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be her father, nor did she!" I exclaimed. I was going to pretend to be that weird girl's dad. Our kid would be a boy for sure and he'll inherit my perfect blonde hair and blue eyes with Sonny's smile and her "sunny" personality. Too bad the kid I now have has neither of these qualities.  
>"Oh well, too bad, Chad." Sonny smiled her contagious smile at me before walking away.<br>"Oh no, you didn't." I grabbed on her elbow lightly. "No one walks away from Chad Dylan Cooper."  
>"Oh, but I did." She grinned before walking away again.<br>"But CDC, does NOT do fatherhood, Munroe." I yelled at her retreating figure but she didn't as much as spare me a glance.

_

So, did you guy enjoy that? I hope you did! :)  
>Anyways, reviewww! And the next chapter will be up ASAP! :]<p>

Heere you go! All of Chapter one! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Marriage Project

Chap.2

This is my second story I hope you enjoy and again I do not on sonny with a chance .

Now to the story

Chad's POV:

Well now what I have no life except for sonny and Zora(see I remembered her name)for the next 3 months. Stupid miss bitterman gave us a choice if we wanted another kid or not and if so they go to the orphanage tomorrow and of course lil' miss sunshine had to say she wanted to look. But look on the bright side I'm temporarly married to sonny OMG what am I saying I don't like her….ok maybe I do but with zora its ruined anyway we have to go pick up zora and sonny's clothes may the excitement begin!

No ones POV

"Chad do you even know where I live" said sonny" of course I do""creepy" is what I heard her say under her breath"zora what about you I don't think anyone knows where you live.""um I live in the neighborhood right across from sonny"honestly chad had forgotton she was back there untill sonny said something to her"ok chad go there first""I don't have to take directions from you"she glares at him"excuse me" " I said whats her address"she rolled her eyes as zora answered"1331 hummer str."as they pulled up to the drive way they say no other cars"zora where are your parents"she gave them a worried look"um I don't know I kinda haven't seen them in a week""omg really""yeah well I"LL be back"

Sonny's POV

Wow I never knew zora had it this hard I bet she never sees them my thoughts were interrupted by a impatient 18 year old"how long does it take 3 months worth of clothes"chad its been 5 minutes she need time."15 minutes later she comes out with 3 to my house.

No ones POV

A little bit later they were at chads house sonny mouth hung ope while zora lay in the back asleep"omg chad your house is huge""ahh its just how you look at it"he said as he got out the car""chad can you get zora and I'll get the bags"we agreed and as soon as I stepped inside once again sonny's mouth hung open the house was a cream color the couches were a tan/brownish color there was a 60" flat screem in the fron of a glass coffee table when they approached the room zora would be staying in it was all black and had glow in the dark stars and letters the spelled out zora. Chad had gotten people to do that earlier before they got there. The bed was a queen side it had a white canopy with black comforter. Chad put zora under the covers and left the room. Sonny followed and shut the door behind her"wow I've only seen 2 rooms and I already love it here"he chuckled slighty"oh just wait to you see what I did with your room"he then opens the door across from zoras showin a brightly painted yellow room with a "S" right over the bed which had white blankets neatly made on it. There was also a walk in closet. The bathroom was lined with tiny suns painted along the wall. There was a Jacuzzi and a walk in shower"wow"was all that the bubbly brunette could say"I'll just leave you too it chad said as he left the room shutting the room behind him"wow" she said once again before looking around once more


	3. Chapter 3

The Marriage Project : Chapter 3  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance :(<p>

_

Sonny's POV:

I was grinning from ear to ear after I exited my AMAZING room in Chad's house. I went downstairs to find Chad sitting on the couch watching a show that seemed to be called 'Family Guy' very intently. He was so lost in the show that he didn't even register that I had entered the living room. Not wanting to disturb him, I stared at him and noticed how cute he looked sitting there staring at the TV screen.  
>'What! No, Sonny! What are you thinking!' My brain yelled at me pulling me out of my reverie.<br>Shaking my head, I decided to go and sit beside him on the couch, anyways. As soon as I sat down on the couch, Chad jumped, much to my amusement.  
>I tried to hold in a giggle but it didn't work out very well.<br>"What's so funny?" Chas asked raising an eyebrow at my giggling.  
>"Nothing." I tried to reply as nonchalantly as I could. He gave me a really weird look which made me nervous because it seemed as if he was planning something.<br>"So, nothing, huh?" Chad asked smirking deviously at me.  
>I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously but replied either way, "Yup! Nothing at all."<br>"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just have to tickle it out of you"  
>"What, Chad, don't even think…" I was about to protest before Chad started brushing his fingers by my side making me giggle. I don't know if I mentioned it already, but I'm a very ticklish person by nature."<br>"Gosh...Chad…Stop" I managed to speak in between giggles but it was of no use.  
>I couldn't control my laughter at all, and I laughed so hard that it made my sides hurt.<br>All of a sudden we were interrupted by a figure standing beside the stairs who was coughing to get our attention.  
>"Uh, what are you guys doing?" A sleepy-looking Zora asked as she rubbed her eyes. That's when Chad and I took notice of our very 'suggestive' position. His face was inches apart from mine, and as soon as our eyes met, I realized how blue his eyes were.<br>'Snap out it!' I told myself, and quickly pushed Chad off me and straightened up.  
>"Nothing." I replied my voice becoming higher and saw one of Zora's eyebrow go up.<br>"Well, that's not what it looks like." Zora replied smirking at me.  
>I didn't know how to reply to that and I didn't have to, thankfully, because Chad interrupted us.<br>"Zora, why are you even up? Its nearly 11 o' clock." Chad asked Zora.  
>"I wanted to get some water but seems like I interrupted something between my 'parents'" Zora replied making air quotes with her fingers. Anyways, I'll get it myself."<br>Zora then left Chad and I alone and headed to the kitchen.  
>"Well, that was…" Chad paused looking for the right word.<br>"Awkward?" I substituted helpfully.  
>"Yeah." Chad nodded looking at me.<br>We sat there for a while just looking at each other until I decided to interrupt the silence "Well, I think I'll just go to bed, now."  
>"'Kay" Chad replied smiling as I yawned "Night, Sonny."<br>"G'night." I replied smiling as well before ruffling his hair and quickly making my escape.  
>"Sonny!" I heard Chad yell in the distance and I laughed entering my massive bedroom. Sighing, I closed the door, changed into my pajamas, and screamed into the pillow as soon I fell on my queen sized bed.<p>

_

No one's POV:  
>"Chad…" Sonny whispered in Chad's ear to get him to wake up.<br>"Nghghngh." Chad replied turning over and went right back to sleep.  
>Sonny sighed and stood with her hands on her hips. She's been trying to wake Chad up for the past 30 minutes since they had to get to the studio soon to report to Ms. Bitterman. She glanced at Zora who looked about ready to jump off a cliff.<br>"Sonny, come on! We've been trying to wake Pooper up for the past half an hour. Can't I just yell and scream at him until he wakes up? Or even better! Hit him with pillows?"  
>"No, Zora." Sonny sighed and shook her head for the umpteenth time. "The whole purpose of this project is for us to get along, and doing that will go completely against the project."<br>"Sonny, come on. This is infuriating. I swear euthanasia seems like a much better option right now."  
>"Eu…what?" Sonny asked confused.<br>"When you end someone's life so that they don't have to keeping on suffering from whatever incurable or painful disease they have." Zora replied.  
>"Typical Zora." Sonny muttered under her breath and Zora looked at her and grinned.<br>"Now can I try MY way to wake him up?" Zora whispered as quietly as she could.  
>Sonny shook her head and grinned mischievously, "I have an even better idea."<br>Zora looked confused as Sonny ran towards Chad's en-suite bathroom quietly.  
>Within seconds, Sonny returned with his shaving cream bottle, and Zora smirked.<br>"I've taught you well, young grasshopper." Zora whispered to Sonny and they both laughed as quietly as they could.  
>Zora took the shaving cream from Sonny hand who pulled off the scrunchy that had her hair tied in a ponytail. Zora put a lot of shaving on Chad's right hand, and as soon as she stepped back, Sonny tickled Chad under the nose using her hair.<br>Chad lifted his right hand up to brush away whatever was under his nose and ended up covering his nose and parts of his face with shaving cream.  
>"What the…" Chad woke up suddenly feeling that something wasn't right on his face.<br>Zora and Sonny erupted into giggles as Chad screamed after realizing that he had shaving cream on his face.  
>Chad glared at both of them before rushing to his bathroom but not before muttering to Sonny, "I WILL get you back for this, Munroe."<br>"Ooooh, I'm so scared." Sonny pretended to be frightened but ended up laughing "Anyways, I'd like to see you try."  
>Zora and Sonny hi-fived each other as they headed downstairs to the kitchen to get themselves something to eat before they left for Condor Studios.<p>

_

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sonny asked Chad innocently.  
>Chad glared at her again, "After what happened this morning, I'm not eating a thing you make."<br>"Who usually cooks for you? Do you do it yourself?" Sonny asked leaning against the counter.  
>Chad laughed, "No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do cooking. My personal chef cooks for me. Unfortunately, he's not here today because his mother is sick, but he'll be returning tomorrow."<br>"Chad you can't skip breakfast." Sonny sighed. "It's the most important meal of the day."  
>"Who are you, my mother?" Chad asked grabbing a box of orange juice and a glass.<br>"No, your wife." Sonny replied.  
>Chad laughed, "Hmm, you're a really good comedian, Sonny. "<br>Sonny rolled her eyes and looked at Zora, who was eating her cereal and watching their interaction intently.  
>"You almost ready to go, Zora?" Sonny asked.<br>"What? Oh, yeah." Zora replied quickly finishing up her cereal and dumping the bowl in the sink.  
>"Let's go, then." Chad replied finishing his orange juice and grabbing his keys.<p>

_

"Let's go." Sonny spoke as Zora and her sat in the backseat and waited for Chad to start the car.  
>"I'm not your chauffeur, Sunshine. Sit in the passenger seat." Chad looked at Sonny through the mirror.<br>Sonny glared but obliged anyway, "Fine."  
>"Fine." Chad replied smirking.<br>"Good." Sonny replied sitting down and closing the door a little too harshly.  
>"Not good!" Chad exclaimed. "Are you on a mission to wreck my poor baby?"<br>"Your poor baby?" Sonny asked confused.  
>Zora sighed, "He means the car, Sonny, and she feels sorry Chad. Now, can we go before we're late!"<br>"Fine." Chad replied.  
>"Don't say it, or I'll jump out of the moving car." Zora threatened Sonny as soon as she opened her mouth and Chad chuckled.<br>"What exactly is it that you find amusing, Cooper?" Sonny asked and the fights began again.  
>'This is going to be a long ride to the Studio.' Zora thought as she nestled comfortably in the backseat of Chad's car<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

THE MARRIAGE PROJECT: CHAPTER 4

A/N: hope you enjoyed the last chapter now to the story…thanks for reading

Zora's POV

I personally thought I made a very good decision picking my parents but apparently not. They were fighting the whole entire way to the studio about Chad's "baby" and how she shouldn't have slammed the door so hard blah, blah, and blah. Well it not anything I'm not used to my parents fight all the time, but at least the left for vacation 2 weeks ago. Come to think about it they were supposed to be back 2 days ago. I bet the just left me on purpose. Their probably not planning to come back either. They hate me. That's all they fight about. All I ever hear them say is "why did you make the mistake"or"didn't you ever here of protection or birth control" It's like they forget I'm in the house when there screaming at each other. Well at least for the next 3 months I won't be alone, even though my temporary parents will fight the whole time…but at least one of them loves me…

No Ones POV

Zora didn't realize she had let a tear fall down her cheek. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chad came to a not so gentle stop in the parking lot and said "we meet here after work ok?" Zora responded "whatever" and left the car. Soon Sonny was following her. As the made to the prop house sonny stopped her. "Zora what's wrong" She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zora replied "if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else" sonny nodded in understanding and they walked into the empty room. Sonny says" now tell me what's wrong" they both sit on the couch. Zora takes a deep breath"….I think my parents left me"" well aren't they on vacation""yeah but they were supposed to come back 2 days ago""But how do you know they aren't coming back""they hate me sonny" Zora started to tear up "how do you know they hate you I bet their their thinking you right now" No their not Sonny, I've heard them fighting about how I was a mistake and how their lives would be so much better without me" by this time tears were flowing freely down Zora's cheek.

Sonny's POV

Awww this poor girl. I had no idea that Zora was going through any of this. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry in my shirt whispering comforting words into her ear. That's when I heard someone entering the room. "Hey sonny I for-…what's wrong with Zora" I stood up from the couch leaving Zora and walked over to Chad. I pulled him into a corner and told him everything I had just heard from Zora. Yeah I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I think he deserves to know, I mean he was bound to find out somehow seeing as how were living together for 3 walked over to Zora and started talking to her. He said "Zora even though it may not seem like it at times, I care about you. You are the only "random" I actually don't have a problem with" I raised an eyebrow. He corrected himself "other than Sonny"she giggled slightly "but if your parents don't want you then something must be terribly wrong with because you and Sonny are the 2 most lovable people I know. Ok?" she nodded. I couldn't help but tear up myself at how sweet Chad was being. I think he would be an awesome father someday. "Thanks Chad" Zora said " you know what "he paused and looked at me then looked back at Zora "I think you should be calling me Dad" the biggest smile was then plastered on her face as she hugged him. I took a seat on the other side of Zora and mouthed a "thank you" to Chad. I then got an un-expecting hug from Zora."So does this mean I can call you mom now" she looked at me hopefully "Of course it does sweetie" she then tackled me in a tight bear hug."Zora""hmm""can't….breath""oh sorry" she let go and giggled slightly. I then got up and turned the TV onto a movie and sat back down. That's when I realized Zora had her head on Chad's chest and Chad had a comforting arm around her. I couldn't help but wanting to take a picture, so I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera. Surprisingly they didn't fight the just smiled…I set the picture as my screen saver and sat back down beside Zora. We all then turned our attention to the movie. I put my arm around Zora but she still stayed in the same position….if you took a picture of us right now we would look like a real family. Hmm maybe this project might not be as bad as we thought it would be.

Thank you for reading. Hopefully the next chapter will be out really soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The Marriage Project

A/N: again thank you for reading my story it means a lot. If you start to notice I write most of the story from sonny's POV it because I am and that's because it is easier to write from her side. Anyway thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

Sonny's POV

About half an hour into the movie Zora had fallen asleep and Chad was on the verge of doing the same. Just as I was about to doze off myself, Ms. Bitterman's voice rang throughout the speakers."May the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random meet in the parking lot…..NOW!" Gosh I swear that woman has personal problems. I mean come on she talks to a cat…I gently woke up Zora and Chad and we were on our way to the parking lot. When we got there we were the first ones which I'm not surprised. As soon as everyone got there Ms. Bitterman began to speak. "Class we are taking a field trip to the orphanage wear you will be able to pick out your child for the next 3 months. You guys must treat them as if they were yours that's means, Tawni no nannies or babysitters. Also for sonny and Chad since you have Zora, again you do not have to get another but it's up to you but you must make sure Zora doesn't feel left out." Chad and I both nodded."Alright now you guys may load the bus." We all loaded the bus. Me, Chad and Zora sat in the very back of the bus. Since Zora she decided she wanted to finish her nap I gave her the window seat and sat beside Chad. I decided to try and start up a conversation."So Chad, are you sure it's ok if we want to adopt another child even though you just warmed up to Zora." he replied" yeah sure I'm still going to treat Zora like she's mine anyway, even if she's not mine and if we decide on a child while we're at the orphanage then I'll treat him or her just the same." ok that was the sweetest answer I heard in my entire life "so does this mean you're going to be the pushover Dad who buys everything they want""yup" he didn't even think about that answer "you know Chad I think you'll be a great father in real life one day." he just smiled and pulled out his iPod and listened to it the rest of the way there.

_At the Orphanage_

Ms. Bitterman stepped out of the bus soon followed my teens that still weren't so happy about the situation they were in. She led them inside where they were met with a young woman in her early twenties. She had blonde hair and brown eyes which was very unique to be. She looked as if she was about 5"3, 5'4. She was holding an infant who was sleeping peacefully. She told that we were allowed to look at all of the different age groups and which room which age group was in. After Chad, Zora and I looked through all the older kid rooms, we made our last stop in the infant room. When we stepped in the room was silent for the most part except for the occasional cry or giggle. We looked at all the babies until one in particular caught my eye. "Chad look at this one" he came over to see what I was talking about. The baby was a brunette baby girl. She had green eyes and was giving us a toothless grin. I realized she kind of looks like me except I have brown eyes instead of green. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and was cooing softly to her. "She's so pretty mom" said Zora. I almost forgot she calls me mom now but sooner or later I'll get used to it "I know" I looked at Chad. He has been really quiet throughout this whole thing. "What do you think" he just stood for a moment then finally answered. "I think she's beautiful" "so do you think we should take her home" I asked with hope in my voice and I glanced over to see Zora giving him the puppy dog look. He finally caved "Fine. Yes we'll take her" I squealed and hugged him careful not to squish the baby. We went to find the lady so we could fill out anything we had to and get the birth certificate and stuff like that. When we found the woman she told us that the babies name was Alyssa Danielle. She asked us what her last name would be and both me and Chad responded "Cooper" almost immediately. She handed us our forms to fill out while we waited for the others to finish picking out there kid they wanted to adopt…After an hour we finally finished all of our paper work and the rest of the cast had picked their child. We were all given things for our child to start off with like a car seat bottles clothes a pack of diapers if needed and formula, also if needed. After everyone finished filling out their papers we were all headed back to the bus which was perfect timing because it then started thundering and rain began to fall. When we got back to the studio, we were all free to go home for today. Zora helped me carry everything to the car along with Chad. We made sure to securely strap the car seat and placed Alyssa in it. Zora had given her one of her toy props from her dressing room. Alyssa giggled the whole way home while Zora played with her in the backseat. She's going to be a great big sister. I then lay my arm on the middle console and looked out the window. I felt a hand grab mine. I glanced over and saw Chad holding my hand and giving me a smile. Not his signature grin an actual smile. That looked like he was actually happy. Is it safe to say I'm falling in love, not just with him but with this "family?"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Chad and Zora didn't talk a lot in this chapter but the next chapter they defiantly will be talking please review. THANK YOU

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIE

REVI

REV

RE

R

!


	6. Chapter 6

The Marriage Project

A/N: again thank you for reading my story it means a lot. If you start to notice I write most of the story from sonny's POV it because I am and that's because it is easier to write from her side. Anyway thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

Sonny's POV

When we arrived at home Zora was the first one inside with the baby stuff. I think it's cute how she is so excited about having a little sister. Even Chad has a soft side for both of them. So far this project isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Chad helped me take Alyssa out of the car and up to the nursery which was right in between both of our rooms. Tomorrow we're going to get someone to decorate while we're at work. I wanted pink but Chad says he doesn't want a miniature Tawni and to tell you the truth I had to agree with him… Even the thought of that made me shiver.

Once we laid Alyssa down and she was sleeping peacefully, I went to Zora's room while Chad went to go get Chinese takeout. When I walked in I saw she was on an iphone. "Zora who's phone is that" I asked. "Mine, Chad got it for me as a also got me a mac book in my favorite color (i.e green) He left this card next to it" She handed me the card and I read it silently _Dear Zora, _

_I wanted to buy you something I know you'll use a lot. I want to show you I care for you and I won't treat you like your parents have in the past. Enjoy your phone and computer. I also put some gift cards so that you can buy music. _

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

_A.K.A "Dad"_

That is the sweetest thing ever. I handed Zora back the card "So do youstill think these next 3 months will be torture" She shakes her head and smiles. As I open my mouth to respond I hear a faint cry. "I'll be back" I said to Zora "Can I help you, after all she is my sister" I couldn't help but smile and nod. I walked out of her room and into Alyssa's. I picked her up and handed her to Zora and motioned for her to follow me. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found a bottle and some formula in the diaper bag. I made her bottle while Zora sat on the couch. "Sonny"? Zora called. I walked to the couch and sat next to her giving her the bottle to feed to Alyssa. "Yes sweetie" "What's her middle name" hmm that never crossed my mind actually "Well I guess when chad gets here we can decide together." "Decide what"? I hear Chad's voice say as he places the bag of food on the coffee table in front of us and sits beside me and throws his arm on the back of the chair behind me. "What is Alyssa's middle name"? He takes a deep breath "What did you have in mind"? He ask me "I was thinking Danielle" He thinks for a second "That's perfect" I smile "Alyssa Danielle Cooper…. I like it" Says Zora "It has a nice ring to it" Says Chad "Yeah it does….by the way thanks for the stuff Chad my parents never bought me anything like that" says Zora " You're welcome shorty, and for the time being we are your parents and I can't have my daughter walking around with no form of communication. That's just bad parenting" Zora smiles and looks at Alyssa " Youre going to be an AMAZING sister honey" I say. Zora smiles and murmurs a thanks. "Well I'll go put Alyssa to bed then we can eat" says Chad Before he takes her I lean over and kiss her for-head gently. He then takes her upstairs and comes back 5 minutes later. We then eat and for the first time we bonded like a real family over orange chicken and "Pitch Perfect".

So, did you guy enjoy that? I hope you did! :)

Anyways, reviewww! And the next chapter will be up ASAP! :] I'm sorry I have not posted in a while. Now that schools over I will definitely be writing more. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

I do not on Sonny With a Chance

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

The next day we were up early. I got Alyssa ready and made sure Zora was up before going to wake Chad. When I looked he wasn't. "Chad wake up" I said. In response he groans and rolls over. I try again and still nothing "I guess I'll have to do what my mother did to me" I put Alyssa in her crib and went downstairs and got a bowl full of ice water and took it upstairs. "Chad wake up"I tried once more. When he didn't respond I dumped the bowl full of ice cold water on his sleeping body. That sure woke him up. His scream made Alyssa cry and Zora run in the room with a stuffed animal as her weapon of choice. Chad went and comforted her back to sleep and gave me a glare on his way to the bathroom. Once everyone was ready we headed to the studio grabbing breakfast on the way. When we got there I took care of Alyssa first since the "Randoms" as Chad would call us weren't practicing until 1. Then that's when chad will take her.

While I was feeding Alyssa Tawni walks in looking completely exhausted. "What's up with you"? I asked "Nicole…" their daughter "….kept me up all night". She responds "Did Devon help"? "NO!" "Well I guess I can't complain, Chad did help and might I add very willingly." I say "Well maybe he should teach his little co-star how to be a better father" She says as she storms out of the room. I sigh in response not wanting to deal with Tawni's mood.

I place Alyssa in her car seat and cover her up. I began rocking the car seat with my foot so that she could fall asleep. About an hour later an announcement came on the intercom, "Mackenzie Falls and So Random please report to the classroom" After the announcement I picked up Alyssa and got ready to walk out "Zora"! I called and as if on cue she's standing right in front of me reaching out for the baby. I handed Alyssa to her and we walked to the classroom.

"Alright class," says Ms. Bitterman "I want you to write a paragraph on you experience so far over the last 2 days. Each person has to write their own. Once you're done I will tell everyone what we're doing tomorrow. Now... GET TO WORK"! God that woman had major issues

I started writing and found it easier than expected. Over the last 2 days I've seen the other side of Chad Dylan Cooper the sweet sensitive caring side that was just Chad. The Chad I saw when I was younger and was watching him on TV. Yes I watched Mackenzie falls but in my defense I didn't know the guy behind the camera was a huge jerk but he can be nice

After everyone was done with their paragraph Ms. Bitterman started to speak again. "Ok guys tomorrow you will be going on a field trip. You al will go to the zoo and the aquarium. This is a chance for you to bond with your 'children' and your 'spouse'. We leave here tomorrow at noon or meet at the zoo by 12:30. We cancelled both rehearsals for tomorrow so that you have time to do whatever it is you do." After telling us this we were dismissed back to our sets. Chad took Alyssa and Zora and I went to our rehearsals. The rest of the day went quickly. That's a good thing because I'm extremely tired. When we all were in the car and pulled from the studio Chad started a conversation " So how was your day" he glances at me "good" I say "what about you shorty" he says to Zora "good I found a new place in the vents" she says "how was your day" I ask him "good" he responds. We then fall into a comfortable silence "You guys ready to go to the Zoo tomorrow" he asks a few seconds later. When he said that realization hit me "yeah but Alyssa doesn't have a stroller and she needs more diapers and clothes. The stuff they gave us at the adoption center isn't nearly enough" I say "well I guess we'll have to fix that. He says as he goes in the direction of a baby outlet. Once we finished shopping (getting more than we needed) we went home, had dinner, put Alyssa to sleep and went to sleep ourselves preparing for the log day ahead of us tomorrow.

Thank you for reading chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
